Erreur inhumaine
by akhanna
Summary: Seule dans son appartement, Shizuru ressasse les souvenirs d'un passé douloureux... Note : Cette fanfic a été écrite conjointement avec ma beta reader Akibafox :)


Je vis dans le passé, dans ce passé qui me fait tant souffrir… Cela s'est passé il y a quatre ans.

Jamais, non jamais, elle ne me pardonnera d'avoir abusé de sa confiance. Ce baiser qu'elle m'a donnée, juste avant qu'ont ne meurent n'était juste qu'un rêve, juste un moyen de m'arrêter, arrêter ma folie meurtrière. Elle m'ignore, elle me déteste, je l'ai salie.

Je prends cette lame, prête à m'ôter la vie mais l'espoir, l'espoir qu'elle vienne frapper à ma porte pour me pardonner, reste ancré en moi.

« Natsuki, pardonne-moi … »

Tremblante, je lève mon arme, les yeux enflés par mes pleurs…je ferme les yeux et la voit-elle, celle qui fait battre mon cœur, celle qui me fait tant mal.

Je ressasse mes souvenirs et sanglote à nouveau…

Sans que mon corps ne puisse réagir, deux bras viennent m'enlacer tendrement. Me faisant revenir à la réalité, je rouvre les yeux et croise ce regard vert qui transperce mon âme… Elle me murmure des mots doux, et m'intime de baisser mon arme. C'est un rêve, ce doit encore être un rêve mais sa main vient attraper mon poignet encore tremblant.

« Shizuru, pardonne-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps. »

Son souffle chaud vient effleurer ma peau tendit que son visage vient se blottir contre ma nuque. Tendrement elle m'attrape le menton et m'effleure de ses lèvres.

Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe, ma vie sans toi était infernale, mes insomnies, ma souffrance et tu es là.

Lentement je te repousse mais tu me maintiens fermement.

« Je t'aime Shizuru »

Tu me retournes pour enfin me faire face. Ton regard tendre ne fait qu'accroître l'idée que je dois rêver.  
Une main vient se déposer sur ma taille, l'autre dans mon dos, tu fermes les yeux et m'embrasse avec autant d'amour que celui je n'aurais jamais pu espérer, si ce n'est à l'instant, dans un rêve éphémère.  
Tu déboutonnes ma chemise me laissant perdue dans mes pensées. Ta langue vient caresser mes seins tendit que ta jambe vient s'immiscer entres les miennes. Gentiment, tu mordilles mes tétons qui durcissent par plaisir. Lentement, tu descends une autre main jusqu'à ma cuisse, effleurant mon entre-jambes, je gémis sous tes caresses. Malaxant mes fesses de ta main droite, tu me mordilles le cou, léchant ma peau transpirante de désir.  
Ton visage près du mien tu m'embrasses à nouveau, explorant ma bouche malgré mes gémissements.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, et la respiration saccadée, je perds la raison.

« Natsuki » Prononçai-je pour la première fois depuis ton arrivée.

Sans plus attendre, tu descends ton visage tout en léchant toutes les parcelles de mon corps dénudé. Avec précaution, tu défais ma jupe pour la laisser glisser vers le sol suivi du reste des quelques tissus qui me reste.  
Ecartant mes jambes nues, tu couvres mes cuisses de baisers, ta bouche vient se déposer sur mon intimité, le léchant, tu titille mon point sensible en rendant l'abîme entre mes jambes si humide. Instinctivement je referme mes cuisses, enserrant ton visage.  
Tes mains viennent agripper mes fesses et voracement tu me dévores faisant suer mon entre jambe. Ta langue vient s'introduire en moi, m'enflamment de plus belle alors que de ton pouce tu appuies légèrement sur mon anatomie. Mon corps est en effervescence, et bientôt je sens des vas et viens incessant me tirailler dans tous les sens. Je transpire à grosses gouttes, je suis essoufflée, mon corps est en transe et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Mes hanches suivent les mouvements de tes doigts, t'incitant à continuer. Je sens tout mon corps se contracter, me coupant presque la respiration, un plaisir intense m'envahit jusqu'à me déconnecter de la réalité.

Reprenant mes esprits, tu m'enserres de tes bras, me susurrant des je t'aime …

Un frissonnement me parcoure, mes paupières s'ouvrent lentement et je laisse couler sur mes joues des larmes salées. Allongée sur mon lit, à moitié nue, je dépose mon regard sur cette photo qui date du lycée Fuuka. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et repense encore une fois une dernière fois à cette période maudite où j'ai commis l'irréparable. J'attrape cette boite de médicament à mon chevet et s'en plus réfléchir j'ingurgite le tout.

Le sommeil vient frapper à ma porte…

La sonnerie de mon téléphone fixe retentit et après quelques secondes, le répondeur s'enclenche.

« Shizuru, c'est Natsuki… Je sais que cela fait longtemps mais j'aimerai qu'ont se voit pour discuter. Si tu as un peu de temps rappelle moi »

Mon cœur se noue et mon âme s'en va.

« Nat-suki »

C'était lâche. Lâche de ma part. Déjà l'idée en elle-même, de la rappeler après quatre ans pour…

Pour quoi ? Parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

« Salut Shizuru, on peut redevenir amies ? Ok pendant un moment, je t'ai prise pour une psychopathe, et tu m'as carrément fait flipper ! Mais c'est fini maintenant, soyons amies ! Et pour la suite, on peut y aller par étape s'il te plait ?»

Je soupirais lourdement, devant mon incompétence évidente à imaginer un scénario crédible ou je ne finisse pas ridicule et maladroite.

Oui c'était lâche et stupide, cette idée de la rappeler.

Mais pas l'idée seulement, non.

Le plan.

Le plan aussi :

Sérieusement, téléphoner a quelqu'un quand on se tient devant sa porte…

J'avais déjà à plusieurs reprises, montré comment la grande Kuga Natsuki qui maniait les flingues, et dézinguait des tonnes de créatures abominables à tour de bras, pouvait en un clin d'œil courir se planquer quand il s'agissait de Shizuru.

Mais non, là, j'ai fait fort. Vraiment.

Je me tapais le front avec la main dans un geste las, où toute trace de combativité avait déjà déserté, et regardais le téléphone portable dans ma main, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sonnerait pas.

Il fallait que je parte, ça ne servait à rien de remuer la hallebarde dans la plaie. A ce stade, ça pouvait plus être un couteau :

J'avais entendu le téléphone sonner, le répondeur s'enclencher… Je savais aussi que Shizuru était à l'intérieur, puisque sa voiture était sur le parking, celui là même que j'avais soigneusement évité avec ma moto de peur de me faire prendre la main dans le sac...

Quelle bravoure…

Mais le fait est qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de décrocher son téléphone.

Furieuse contre moi-même, contre Shizuru et la poitrine comprimée par les regrets, je me décidais à partir. Attrapant au passage mon casque que j'avais abandonné sur une marche d'escalier, j'entrepris de le descendre, d'un pas lourd.

Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Natsuki.

Les mêmes causes engendrent les mêmes effets. Et je ne faisais que reproduire le même schéma qu'à l'époque de Fuuka…Une image de cette époque flotta dans mon esprit.

Shizuru avec sa veste crème et son habituel sourire, m'enlaçant de ses bras, pendant que je tentais de me dégager, le visage rouge pivoine, de cette étreinte.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement.

Non, je ne suis plus la même. J'ai conscience du tort qu'elle m'a fait, mais aussi de celui que j'ai pu lui faire : Ignorer ses sentiments, et égoïstement conserver la mainmise sur son amitié, au détriment de ce qu'elle a pu ressentir, elle…

« T'es la reine des connes, Natsuki. »

Cinq ou six jurons de plus glissèrent entre mes dents serrées, et mes pas me ramenèrent face à sa porte en quelques secondes.

Inspirant l'air autour de moi à plein poumons, je levais ma main jusqu'à la sonnette de l'interphone.

L'instant d'après, mon doigt se fige sur le bouton avant que j'appuie dessus.

Un bruit de verre brisé me parvient, à peine étouffé par l'épaisseur des murs.

J'écarquille les yeux, la main toujours en l'air.

Mon cerveau, tellement lent à prendre une décision quand elle est d'ordre sentimental, semblait regagner toute sa faculté à traiter les informations à ce moment précis.

Verre brisé. Intérieur. Shizuru.

Ma propre voix parvient à mes oreilles avant que j'ai décidé de parler :

« Oi ! Tout va bien ?! »

Pas de réponse. Puis, un peu plus fort : « Shizuru ? »

Silence total.

J'hésite à peine une fraction de seconde en observant la porte, avant d'attraper mon casque par la hanse, de mes deux mains.  
L'instant d'après, je me retrouve à le balancer de toute mes forces contre la poignée et la serrure de la porte qui cèdent finalement dans un craquement après plusieurs coups.

Levant ma jambe à hauteur de cette dernière, je tape aussi fort que possible, avec un coup de pied parfait qui expulse définitivement la serrure de l'autre coté de la porte.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de jeter un œil par le trou laissé par mon travail, autour duquel s'élève la poussière du bois, mais passe directement ma main à l'intérieur pour défaire le loquet.

Je me sens un peu désolée pour cette pauvre porte, mais pas assez pour m'arrêter de la secouer frénétiquement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien s'ouvrir.

On peut me traiter de parano et de détraquée. Sauf que, sans que je n'en ait jamais eu l'intention, ma voix continue d'appeler à l'intérieur.

Et la voix de Shizuru, quand à elle, s'obstine à garder le silence.

Je sais qu'elle est là, pourquoi elle ne répondrait pas ?

Gagnée par la panique, ma voix était maintenant nettement plus tendue : « Shizuru ? T'es où ? »

Dans un craquement sonore, la porte cède enfin, me laissant entrer dans cet appartement que je connaissais autrefois si bien. Je pousse du pied la serrure restée par terre et regarde autour de moi comme un chien de garde, à l'affût de quoi que ce soit qui puisse confirmer mes soupçons – et accessoirement, me blanchir de tout acte perpétré JUSTE parce que j'ai été légèrement parano.

Cependant, en pénétrant dans la chambre de Shizuru, et lorsque du verre craque sous les semelles de mes chaussures, je me rends compte que j'aurai volontiers préféré qu'il eut été question de la deuxième option.

Sur la table de chevet, la petite lumière du répondeur clignote près du téléphone.

Par terre, les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers le store se reflètent dans du verre brisé :

Je m'approche en quelques foulées, note mentalement l'étiquette déchirée sur un des morceaux de verre - Zolpidem – Somnifère & Anxiolytique -Clinique Shukyo-ku - Kyoto-

« Merde, Shizuru… T'as foutu qu…SHIZURU !»

Un peu plus loin, étendue sur le lit, la tête renversée au bord du matelas, et à demie nue sous un drap blanc, Shizuru a les yeux éteints, le visage mouillé et le teint pâle comme la mort.

Les yeux clos, je sens mon corps extrêmement lourd.

Des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, ma tête me fait mal.

Avec difficulté, j'entrouvre mes paupières…Seul un mur blanc me fait face.

Du regard, je balaie autour de moi l'espace qui m'entoure…

Je suis allongée dans un lit, recouverte d'un léger drap alors qu'à ma droite se tient une fenêtre, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer ma peau.

Un bip sonore attire mon attention sur ma gauche.  
Une machine respiratoire y est installée et il semblerait qu'elle soit reliée à moi par un masque à oxygène.

Je le décroche et essaie de me relever avec peine.

Je me sens comme nauséeuse…

Lentement, je me laisse glisser hors du lit. Mes pieds nus touchent un sol froid qui me fait frissonner. Je sens comme des sueurs froides couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale et des vertiges qui me prennent.

Ma bouche est pâteuse, j'ai la gorge sèche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis à me tenir sur mes deux jambes qui flageolent. Ma respiration est lourde et ma vue se trouble. Je m'avance tremblante vers la porte d'entrée. J'agrippe tant bien que mal le poignet de la porte et m'arrête quelques secondes afin de reprendre mon souffle.  
Avec beaucoup de mal, je pousse le poignet et tire cette porte qui semble peser une tonne. Une fois la porte ouverte, je m'avance dans un long couloir qui semble sans vie. M'appuyant à plusieurs reprises contre le mur, je continue d'avancer cherchant désespérément âme qui vive.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Je me sens confuse et ma tête me fait continuellement mal. Autour de moi, plusieurs portes portant des nombres différents sur une plaque : « 313, 312 puis 311 et ainsi de suite… »

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à arriver vers deux portes battantes que je pousse à l'aide de mes deux mains. De l'autre coté, un escalier et encore une porte. Désespérée, je me retourne et voit une inscription sur un des coté du mur :

« CARDIOLOGIES ET SOINS INTENSIFS »

Des images avant mon arrivée ici refont soudainement surface. Le rêve, cauchemar, les médicaments et … le téléphone.

« Natsuki »

Pourquoi m'avoir appelée après tant d'années ? Que me veux-tu ?  
Voudrait-elle remuer le couteau dans la plaie ou peut-être seulement discuter…  
Impossible, je dois me tromper ! Foutu rêve, j'ai du halluciner… Comme toujours lorsque je la vois pour disparaître à nouveau.

Et comment ai-je atterrie ici ? Je me pose trop de questions.

Pourtant, j'y repense sans cesse. Ma porte était verrouillée et je me suis depuis longtemps coupée de mes amis. Seules quelques rares personnes comme Haruka et Reito ont encore de mes nouvelles.

Exténuée, je ferme les yeux afin de me concentrer et réfléchir à la situation. En vain, j'essaie de me souvenir de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je me masse les tempes mais une multitude de questions tournent dans ma tête.

Un bruit de pas me tire de mes songes et s'approche en ma direction.

Je fixe intensément cet escalier, d'où provient ce bruit. L'attente me paraît une éternité. Après quelques minutes, je peux apercevoir un jeune homme assez fin, des cheveux courts légèrement ébouriffés vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'un pantalon blanc.

Un badge est accroché à son haut, où ont peut y lire « Infirmier Takuji ».

A ma vue, ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrent en grands comme choqué de ma présence.

« Melle Fujino que…! »

Sa phrase n'ayant même pas été terminée, je sens que mes jambes flanchent. Il me rattrape in extremis et me tient par la taille. Je sens ses deux bras me soulever pour ensuite me ramener dans cette chambre que j'ai précédemment quittée.

Après m'avoir de nouveau allongée dans le lit, l'infirmier se retourne rapidement pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Après un bref instant, une femme vient à ma rencontre.

« Bonjour, Melle Fujino. Je suis le docteur Aiko ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital.  
Connaissez-vous les raisons de votre présence ici ? »

Je hochais la tête pour signifier que, oui, je connaissais la réponse.

« Bien, une femme vous a retrouvée inconsciente dans votre appartement et a appelée les secours. »

Je pris conscience de mon acte, et m'en voulut immédiatement.

Cette femme, ce ne pouvait être qu'Haruka…Je devrais la remercier et me faire pardonner pour les ennuis que je lui ai causé.  
« Je vous expliquerai tout en détail demain après quelques tests que nous ferons ensemble. En attendant, une personne souhaiterait vous voir. Remerciez-la pour vous avoir sauvé la vie. Et reposez vous » puis avec un sourire espiègle, « c'est un ordre ! ».

Je rendis faiblement son sourire au Docteur Aiko, puis après cet échange le médecin quitta la chambre pour laisser place à une tout autre personne.

Je m'apprêtai à me relever et faire face à Haruka lorsque je vis que n'étais pas la personne à laquelle je m'attendais.

Belle comme la lune, son regard émeraude me transperçât l'âme. Son visage aux traits fins et ce demi-sourire au coin des lèvres me déstabilisèrent immédiatement.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. La gêne me submergea en quelques secondes : être sauvée par la cause directe de ma tentative de suicide ? Je ne pouvais pas rêver pire…

Tant d'années où j'ai voulu lui crier mes sentiments, ma détresse et mon manque d'elle…

Tant d'années, et au final, j'ai envie de disparaitre.

« Shizuru… »

Je vois Natsuki s'approcher avec précaution de moi. Sa main vient se déposer sur la mienne et instinctivement j'esquisse un geste de recul.

Je me sens prête à défaillir, mais tiens bon et m'accroche au peu d'amour propre qu'il me reste.

« Ara…Natsuki fait peur à voir. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait oublié de dormir récemment ? »

Je refoule mes larmes et contraint mes lèvres à sourire.

Certaines choses ne changent pas. En une fraction de seconde, le visage de Natsuki prend une teinte rouge.

« B..Baka ! C'est plutôt toi qui dors trop ! Ca fait deux jours que je t'attends, Fujino Shizuru 'Kaishou ' aux bois dormants ! » Répliqua-t-elle en reprenant une teinte à peu près normale.

Je me sentis blêmir. Deux jours entiers ?

La boîte de médicaments sur ma table de chevet m'apparut dans un flash.

« Shizuru ça va ? » La mine inquiète de Natsuki me tirât de mes pensées. Je sus immédiatement en regardant son visage qu'elle s'en voulait de m'avoir rappelé cet épisode.  
Si facile à lire….Son visage n'a pas bougé d'un iota en quatre ans.

Comme gênée, Natsuki triturait la cordelette qui tombait de son sweat à capuche.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

« Tu...euh…veux qu'on en parle ? dit-elle à voix basse.

Je fis mine de réfléchir un instant, même si je savais déjà de quoi j'avais envie, et de quoi je n'avais pas envie.  
Et à ce moment là, j'avais autant envie de parler de ce que j'avais tenté de faire deux jours plus tôt, que de me promener toute nue dans les couloirs de l'hôpital….

« Non, mais tu peux te confier à moi autant que tu veux concernant ton obsession quasi érotique pour les contes de Fée, Natsuki-chan. Je n'en parlerai à personnes, c'est promis, lâchai-je en souriant.

« T'es pas possible, Shizuru ! répondit-elle en se massant frénétiquement les joues pour tenter de dissiper leur teinte cerise.

Elle se calmât et se radoucit : « Plus sérieusement Shizuru je suis…inquiète. L'autre soir tu sais… »

Ma gorge devint soudainement très sèche et mes yeux se troublèrent légèrement.  
Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais la main de Natsuki, celle là même que j'avais presque repoussé un moment plus tôt, et la serrais avec autant de force que possible, au vu de mon état.

« Natsuki…Plus tard, s'il te plait.

Elle prit un temps, puis serrant mes doigts en retour, elle soupirât légèrement.

« Ok. Mais promets moi de m'expliquer, d'accord ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une silhouette agitée et hystérique.

« Comment ça deux jours ?! Et c'est seulement MAINTENANT que vous me prévenez ? Bande d'inopérants !

Natsuki lâcha brusquement ma main et se leva tout d'un coup les yeux écarquillés.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« S'il vous plait mademoiselle, vous êtes dans un hôpital… »

Je distinguais dans l'encadrement de la porte le docteur Aiko qui tentait de raisonner la seule personne au monde qui ne connaissait pas même l'adjectif « raisonnable ».

Haruka Suzushiro, éternelle ennemie de la demi-mesure. Et de l'orthographe.

« Shizuru ! Mon dieu que t'est-t-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas appelée plus… AAAHH !»

Haruka poussa un petit cri en levant le doigt face à elle, et Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de se masser les tempes par anticipation.

Les deux femmes qui se faisaient face se tournèrent vers moi comme une seule personne et m'interrogèrent du regard.

A l'unisson, elles s'exclamèrent « Ne me dis pas que tu fréquentes encore cette fille ! »

Je haussai les épaules et leurs adressais un sourire faussement contrit.

« Quoi répète un peu pour voir ?

- D'abord ces inopérants, et maintenant toi ! Pas étonnant que Shizuru ait des ennuis !

Piquée au vif, Natsuki rétorquât du tac-au-tac « Je suis bien d'accord, il est clair qu'elle a du mal à choisir son entourage, mais ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi !

Et on dit 'bande d'incompétents' espèce de gros front inculte »

Le docteur Aiko courrait de l'une à l'autre en essayant de raisonner Natsuki et Haruka qui criaient de plus en plus fort des insultes aussi exotiques qu'improbables.

Haruka sans le savoir, m'avais sauvée de la promesse impossible que Natsuki voulais me voire prononcer.

Mais je savais que Natsuki allait revenir à la charge. Et j'allai devoir me justifier.

Pour le moment, j'étais juste heureuse d'avoir ma meilleure amie et la femme que j'aimais près de moi à se disputer, là dans cette chambre d'hôpital ou j'avais dormi deux jours... au lieu de dormir pour l'éternité comme je l'avais désiré dans mon appartement.


End file.
